Friends Forever Falling Apart
by griffin42
Summary: Keitero has left the inn and now everything is falling apart. What will happen now that Nuru finally reconizes her feelings for Keitero. My first story fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina but I will most likely be adding some of my own character's.  
  
In this chapter I am adding a song, Let Me Fall by Josh Groben.  
  
I'm sorry if I have any information wrong. I'm mostly knew to Love Hina and I might of got some things wrong. Also I'm a really bad speller. Sorry if anything is wrong with my story. Enjoy.  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
*Let me fall, Let me climb, Theirs no moment When fear and dreams must collide  
  
The moon showed it's face bright between the trees as Keitaro lay on a park bench. He thought's were of Naru.  
  
I couldn't stand to embarrass myself in front of her again, and that's why I left Japan and came to America. But that's not the only reason. A lot of thing's had been bugging me to leave. I left the inn to my Aunt for a while so that I could figure out my own life. Tokyo U is still something I'm working toward but I'd have to fix my grades.  
  
It feels like home here. When the wind blow's through the trees, it reminds me of when I was just a boy living in America.  
  
*So let me fall if I must fall, I won't head your warnings, I won't hear them,  
  
Let me fall If I must fall, Though those feelings, may or may not arise  
  
I wish Naru would just understand, I want to become better, I don't want to make a fool of myself.  
  
The moon's light sparked in Keitaro's eye's, and he looked past it , into the distance.  
  
*I'm a hansom freeing, Holding on to no-one, You can hold me only if you to will fall away from all these loose less fears and changes  
  
I left the inn without telling anyone where I was leaving to (Except my Aunt). I don't know what is going to happen with my future, but I do know, I am going to change.  
  
*Someone I am is waiting for my courage, The one I want, the one I will become will catch me  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the dark standing in front of Keitaro, and Keitaro turned to look into the stranger's face.  
  
Naru.  
  
I'm writing from the journal I've kept only since I was 5. My heart is tied with pain. These feelings are different from any other I've ever had, I don't recognize them because I've never felt them towards this person. I miss him. Keitaro. He left somewhere unknown to any of us at the inn. I wonder when any of us will see him again. For some reason the last time I saw him, he seemed embarrassed. I wonder if that is why he left  
  
But that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I'm glad the inn is back to normal.  
  
Naru shut her journal and sat up to look out the window. The sky was gray with misty clouds. She closed her eyes, twirling a pencil between her fingers. "Keitaro, you are a pain," she said, not realizing Shinobu was standing, listening intently by the door. "Soon you will be back, I know you will."  
  
Shinobu looked down at her feet. Everything had been so different since Keitaro had gone. It was true Naru had been quite after Keitaro disappeared, but anytime someone mentioned that to her she would yell and deny it. Their wasn't anymore excitement around the inn. "Naru, when do you think we will see Keitaro again?" Shinobu asked thoughtfully.  
  
Naru opened her eyes and suddenly became very interested in her pencil. " How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Shinobu stuttered trying to think.  
  
"Just go away, I'm trying to work."  
  
The words stung like needles. Shinobu walked quietly down the hall with Naru's stare burning her mind. For once in her life she didn't wish herself as Naru. Obviously Naru didn't care about Shinobu as much as she did around the other girl's at the inn. She had made up her mind a long time ago that she could be responsible for herself. No-one had ever really paid attention to her anyway, and soon she would be out on her own. Soon Shinobu would be leaving the inn.  
  
*Let me fall, If I fall, Theirs no reason, to miss this one chance, this perfect moment, just let me fall. 


End file.
